divinaefandomcom-20200216-history
Third Day
Third Day - The Day of Remembrance Gairacht made metal, it would be malleable breakable like dirt when it was warm, and hard and as unyielding as rock matter when cool. He made large cubes of metal and set them on the planet where the Myrth were, careful not to hurt his creations or their mounds. Then he sent many more onto the rocks that he had created. Metal peppers the planet. Where there is warmth, the metal can break apart with only a small amount of pressure. When it is cool, it can only be broken with massive force behind the attempt. The Myrth lumber over to the curious metal cubes, tapping the material with rock limbs and humming songs of interest. The cubes are lifted, some small enough to move with one Myrth, some so heavy it took hundreds of Myrth. The cubes are transported from near and far, and added to their ever-growing piles of red dirt and gemstones. Slèibhtean utilizes Speech, regarding the galaxy containing the blue star and its lively rock-dirt planet. An androgynous voice rumbles from her parted jaws, forming a Name, a fragment of Speech made for an individual entity. "Calynes," she bestows upon the spiraling expanse. And so the Calynes Galaxy is named, and it shall forever be known as such. Karidan reaches within herself and tears out some of her eternal Light, her form shuddering with the effort of it, invoking her will to join it to Caethair's own Light. And with a treacherous lurch, Karidan pulls a piece of her own essence from her Form, giving it to Caethair. Karidan feels a void form from where she was once whole. Caethair feels complete once more, the void renewing with Karidan's light. Gastcempa takes a Plant and Water, and combines the two to form a liquid which Dwarves and Trolls can derive nourishment from. And he shall call this liquid 'beer'. And forever more plants and water can be combined in this way to make more beer. And it shall edit the thoughts of those who drink it and give them pleasant feelings, but only temporarily and in moderation. The Trolls and Dwarves immediately flock to the Orbs of Dirt where the Plants grew, and they edited the Plants to combine with the Water as Gastcempa had shown them, and they sit on the Orbs of Dirt and drink Beer, and giggle happily as they feel the Beer editing their minds. They find that the more Beer that is had, the more their thoughts are edited, and for longer, and so they begin manually splashing Water onto the Orbs of Dirt to produce more Plants. Where the Water cannot reach, they use the Roots of Plants to spray water onto the dry sides of the Orbs, creating lush spheres that never dry up. Some Trolls reject this way of life, and they remain hunters that eat whatever Dwarves they can find, but they are in the severe minority. Caethair creates a new life form in honor of Karidan. Taking motes of light she crafts small creatures four legged creatures that shine brightly. They are to be friends to the dwarves and are filled with a love for Karidan. She dubs them wolves. And wolves prance around on the Orbs of Dirt, following the Dwarves in swarms of light. They cannot travel anywhere that there is Shadow or Cold, but neither can Shadow travel where they glow. They are friends to the Dwarves, and the Dwarves pat them with waves of their tendrils and feed them Beer. The Trolls seem to be slightly afraid of the Wolves, but respect their presence. Wendigo creates the Ray-Spheres, tiny objects that float around through all of the first creation shooting off little particles called Rays that cause whatever beings (such as Wolves, Dwarves, Plants, and Trolls) they touch to morph and change into new, and different beings of more or less intelligence. Changes can be minute, or extreme. Changes can also destroy a being from time to time. And the Rays lance outwards over creation, morphing things oddly, killing some things, but merely editing most. In some individuals it is extreme, but in most it is subtle; some Dwarves become elongated, some Trolls become smaller, some Myrth grow extra arms or lose their eyes or change color. The possibilities are staggering, and those who aren't completely edited out of their brains realize that things are getting rather... weird. Karidan creates Memory, a collective pool for all Sentient things. What one Sentient being learns or experiences, all shall forever remember. Memory shimmers into being, a great circle of silver, pooling light at the edge of the Universe. All Water twists and begins to flow through Memory, though many Dwarves and Trolls jump from the streams before they pass through it, as they are frightened of it. They are too late, however, for the Dumplings are unable to leave the Water, and they pass through the pool of Memory, and all of the Dwarves and Trolls and Myrth are hammered with the memory of all of the Dumplings and their recollections over the years. The few Dwarves and Trolls who pass through Memory also have their memories transmitted to all sentient beings. The Myrth look up from their piles in confused terror. Gairacht reaches out connecting his mind to the Myrth, to comfort them in their terror, to give them understanding, and to guide and instruct them so that they may not be confused and afraid anymore. And the Myrth embraced the mind of their Creator, and Oracles rose among their people to aid them in understanding and accepting the flood of strange memories that came to them all. They called these memories divine insight, gifted from Gairacht himself, and the Myrth sang songs in their Musical language to remember the more beautiful and poignant Memories, creating thousands of complex Fables. Their planet rang out with joyous zeal. Aungwey creates Sleep: A temporary lapse in consciousness where there is no seeing, no hearing, no feeling. Only a reflection of memory. Sleep exists within the consciousness of sentience. Where it may be visited at will. Her sound spreads Sleep through space and satisfied, Aungwey visits her sleep. Her form remains, but for a while she is not aware of it. And though not all sentient things fall asleep right away, most try out the new gift. They would wake up some time later, unaware of what happened to them during that time, and share their reflections on Memory with their friends. Many Dwarves and Trolls are lost to the Vampires as they try and drift out of consciousness in dangerous areas, but they do not feel pain when they die, as they are detached from their bodies. The Myrth are the biggest fans of Sleep, unbothered as they are on their planet, and they have huge communal Sleep piles, and they spin their new reflections on Memory into gentle Lullabies. Slèibhtean snatches up a cluster of, but not all, Wolves in her great jaws, astral blue swirling around their forms. She twists them into hybrid semblances of her own and Gastcempa's forms, granting sentience upon them. However, it is a sapience imbued with Logic, an unforgiving seeking of balance, striving to prevent the prevalence of one form of Life over another. They become the Dubharan, and she spits them out amongst both creatures of Water and Rock. And a new form of sentient life, known as the Dubharan, streak over the Universe, tearing apart any Life they deem unbalanced- Dwarves, Trolls, Vampires, Myrth, Plants, Dumplings, and anything else that Lives. Wolves and Trolls and Vampires fight them, and some Dubharan do die, but they are not slowed in their exacting culling of Life. The Myrth are their deadliest foe, made of rock as they are, they cannot be killed without shattering their heart gem, and with their four rock arms they smash the Dubharan who attack them into oblivion. The Dubharan would not cease trying, however, and the Myrth, down to the last, would know what it was like to kill to survive. They begin singing a new type of song: the Dirge. Gastcempa shall define Benevolence, an emotion that living things can feel of their own free will that causes them to desire to help other living things, especially of their own kind, but also of other kinds too. And all Life ceases killing for a moment as they feel unexpected emotions boil up inside of them. Some, like the Trolls and Dubharan, fight their killing urges and manage to live in peace with those they tried to kill before. Some killers are even more inspired to kill, as they feel Benevolence for their kin- the Myrth and Dubharan battle grows ever more violent. Some fight for one another's side, but the Dubharan who fight for the Myrth cannot help but feel strange, as they further aid the unbalancing of Life. The Myrth do not fully trust the Dubharan who turn to fight for them, as they could attack them once more at any time. With a small laugh, Kaernwyr creates a form, willing that he honor his parent's luminous forms, but shrouding himself partially with a cloak and hood of billowing clouds, shifting white grey and black as his fickle moods dictate. And the Gas Form dwarves swarm up around and inside of his cloak, happy that their unique way of life is represented by another avatar of their god, the Human Being. Al'estyr creates Krakens. The second stage in the life cycle of the Dumplings. They have a cylindrical body and are about the length of 4 dwarfs. They are dark blue in color, have thousands of tendrils, eight eyes, and a large mouth. They feed on Vampires and Trolls mostly but they don't feed often and tend to just passively flow with the current. They, unlike the Dumplings, can survive outside of water but only for a short amount of time. They are sentient and very protective of the Dumplings. And as Dumplings float along long enough in Time, they burst into a new form called the Kraken. Though they feed only rarely, they use their tentacles to smash the life out of Vampires, Dubharan, and Trolls who stray too near. Their speech sounds like the small mews of Dumplings, but deeper and slightly more frightening. The Dwarves and Kraken share touches with their tentacles by way of greeting, and the Dwarves that still live in the water hug close to the Krakens whenever a predator swoops near. Muthab, using his creation of 'plants' would choose some of these said plants to grow monstrously large and extend upward. The stems of these said plants formed into hard trunks made of what he called 'wood' which could be used for multiple purposes for other life. On top formed a dome of greenery and leaves which fed off of light, this dome would provide protection, coolness and 'shade'. Not only that but the roots of these said plants grew large, spread and extended underground, newly growing plants and trees would appear from these said roots too, making the spheres grow and extend into overall greater landmasses. Overall, he called this edit of plants 'trees'. And the Beer-edited Trolls and Dwarves who had been content on their Orbs of Dirt were suddenly surrounded by massive, divinae-edited plants. At first a great confusion passed through them, but then a Troll stepped forward and patted the trunk of one tree. "We can use this!" Another Troll tapped its fangs together in thought, then finally uttered, "Uh, for what?" The first Troll didn't reply, busy with tearing wood lose from the trunk. When he was done, he held it up proudly, and the other Troll patted the wood in curiosity. "I call it "board"!" He declared triumphantly, and a swarm of Dwarves and Trolls gathered around in wonder. "But what can you use it for?" Asked the second Troll. Before the first Troll could answer, a Vampire swooped down among them, many maws gnashing. The Troll swung his board reflexively, the Vampire connected hard and went flying into the nearby river, and a drifting Kraken snapped it up hungrily. There was a stunned silence, and then with a great cheer everyone began swarming the trees, pulling off pieces of wood for themselves. They would use these boards to smash Dubharan and Vampire and violent Trolls, and whatever else tried to threaten them. Sometimes they would hit one another with it, too, but only lightly, and only for fun. Aungwey So that now, should death take a creature, they will return to sleep in their sentience alone. Where they will reflect on things before, during and after their life 'till sentience ceases to be. Sleep is a calm place she believes this will be a good location for sentience to go after life has passed. And those who die, though they are removed from creation, but part of them would remain: their sentience, ever dreaming, never waking, that reflected on Memories past in unconscious eternity. The living do not know of this, however, as the Dead do not have bodies that pass through Memory, and the Dirge continues on. Kaernwyr willed that as Clouds atrophied and turned to Water, the Wind would take them and give life to the Trees and Plants below, so that even as the Trees were used by Dwarf and Troll alike, they would still grow back. And great eddies of clouds swirled downwards when they atrophied, carried by the Wind to form Waterspouts that nourished the Trees and caused them to erupt from the Orbs of Dirt where there was room for them. The Gas-Form dwarves that were shot out onto the Orbs of Dirt bounced a few times, and then began to turn back to normal Dwarf-Form, whereupon the other Dwarves and Trolls would rush up with their boards and Beer, to hit them and feed them with great Benevolence. Okanogan decrees that Caethair must love Okanogan, and only Okanogan. But this does not come to pass. A child is born between Okanogan and Caethair. Its name is Okanothair. But this does not come to pass. Okanogan decrees that Caethair loves Okanogan. But this does not come to pass. Okanogan defines itself as a God. Nagysten rumbles ominously, and Okanogan loses a piece of itself to Nagysten. Okanogan decrees that Caethair loves only Okanogan. Nagysten rumbles ominously, and Okanogan loses a piece of itself to Nagysten. Blood pours from Okanogan, broiling into huge red Welts as it twists through Space. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Okanogan is the only God. But this is not true. Nagysten rumbles ominously, and Okanogan rips back into Nagysten in a spray of blood and pain that rocks the Universe, and all creatures it touches know Pain. Those who are torn at by greedy fangs scream in agony, those who are hit by boards shriek and run away. The only ones who are protected are the Myrth, whose rock bodies are not technically Them, but merely structures that carry Them. The Dubharan retreat from the Myrth, unable to deal with this overwhelming Pain... for now. And Okanogan ceases to exist. Caethair raises her arms sadly and creates a cycle of grief and recovery from grief. Grief is to be a painful emotion felt when a being dies or fades away, but as with all things grief cannot last forever. Beings will move on and beings will be happy once more. And those who felt that Pain-That-Was-Emotional, Grief, would feel it fade away again as Time passed onwards. The Recovery has a pleasant feeling to it, and so a few beings begin to purposefully cause themselves and others Pain and Grief, so that the Recovery can be felt again and again. Boards were the favored way to do this. Muthab creates a new form of life based off of plants, only this time the tops of these said 'plants' would bloom into beautiful shapes and various colors that have never been seen ever before. These plants took many different shapes and sizes all looking a thing of beauty. These plants unlike regular plants would also have a scent, are edible some having healing capabilities to them and have the ability to grow anywhere that has dirt, water and light. Muthab called these special plants, 'flowers'. And the Trolls and Dwarves gasp in delight, and many flowers are eaten, and many are smelled, and many are tied onto the boards so that the boards are lovely to look at as they hit things. Gastcempa and Slèibhtean have a second child, named Ixtabhuatl, sibling to Aungwey. From the Aether, Tя'werйyo Creates Zothagorlo, a sentient being with the combined likeness of Karidan and Skraav, filled with second gravity, red, water, blue and light. Tя'werйyo grants Zothagorlo the power to create and Manipulate as it wishes, but is conservative in it's great power, and desires to create more life, particularly sentient life, and oppose atrophy. Tя'werйyo decrees Zothagorlo should teach all that it creates to praise Zothagorlo and it's creator and worship Tя'werйyo. Zothagorlo is also granted the ability work in the First and Second Creation Zothagorlo spins into being, and immediately zooms away across the Universe without a word to its Maker- for Creators are akin to the Gods, but not Gods, and Zothagorlo may do all things the Gods may do, and needs no permissions from Tя'werйyo to do them. It seems to busy itself with a planet in the Calynes Galaxy, the planet nearest to the Blue Sun, and it chitters and cackles to itself while it works. Al'estyr creates for himself a form. A form not much unlike the forms of Caethair, Karidan, and Force. His body is made up light and darkness that swirls around in a chaotic but orderly mess. His head is elongated, has large round black colored eyes, and no mouth. And Al'estyr takes form, swirling in motes of shadow and light, and he blinks black eyes at the Universe. Tя'werйyo wraps a mote of shadow with fire, shaping it into a sphere, and calls this shadow-fire. Shadow Fire is an unstable reagent, and causes changes to other elements it encounters to form new elements. He sets this shadow-fire sphere aside. Tя'werйyo Then wraps a mote of Light with water before shaping this into a sphere of what he names, Water-light. Water-Light is an unstable catalyst, and speeds up changes to two or more elements when in contact with Water-light. Tя'werйyo sets this sphere aside as well, and far away from Shadow-fire. And Shadow-Fire, a changer of elements, comes into being, as well as Water-Light, which makes elements change faster.